That Girl
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Her reckless abandon leaves him just plain reckless.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Crud.

Spoilers: Nah, this is in the future. Is it a spoiler when you borrow other people's OC's? If so, then yeah.

A/N: Schnickelfritz. Idea from a song. Go figure. I thank thee Joe Nichols...  


* * *

Every bone in his body ached, every muscle screamed for relaxation and every piece of his brain wanted nothing more than a hot shower and the couch. Danny unlocked the door and stepped inside, expecting a tiny pigtailed blonde to come bounding over to him, speaking a mile a minute and begging to go to the park. Instead, he was met by a spotless, sunny apartment that smelled like clean linen and dinner cooking. There was music coming from the kitchen and he walked in slowly, leaning against the door jamb.

Lindsay was doing the dishes at the sink, staring out the window and singing along with the radio. She was wearing one of his old baseball shirts and a pair of ripped jeans that he was sure she'd had since high school. Her feet were bare on the linoleum, her once perfectly manicured red toes now chipped from their vacation to Montana, which she had spent mostly barefoot. Her hips moved to the music and he grinned as he watched her. She had no idea he was there, and for once he was grateful for the country music so he could just observe her for a while.

She finished with the dishes and started to rinse them and put them on the rack to dry. He would never understand why she insisted on hand washing when they had a perfectly good, practically new dishwasher. He liked that mystery about her though, so he just went with it. She used a cloth to dry the dishes and started to put them away, dancing herself around the kitchen. He was sure it was a "my hands are full and I don't have my boots on" version of a line dance and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and giving away his secret. He loved this reckless abandon side of her. She'd show him if he asked her, but he liked it more when she was doing it of her own free will.

"While we're young and beautiful, cover me with sweetness. While we're young and beautiful, kiss me like you mean it, like you mean it, like you mean it, like you mean it, like you do," she sang, her voice coming out in a husky growl. He shook his head and tossed his jacket on the couch, not able to take it anymore.

He crossed the room and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. She smiled at him and started to say something, but he pressed his lips to hers before she had a chance to form a word. The plastic cereal bowl she had been holding clattered to the floor as her hands moved back to brace herself against the counter. He kissed her deeply and she responded in kind, standing on her toes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello to you too," she grinned once they parted. "Rough day?"

"Sure 'nuff."

She smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where's Luce?" he asked.

"She scored the winning goal at her game today, and Aunt Austin was so proud, she took her and Justin out for ice-cream, and then they're meeting Uncle Flack for a movie. She'll probably spend the night over there."

"Your suggestion?"

"Probably."

"How long's dinner gonna be?"

"I just put it in. Another hour or so."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"Good."

"You're not hungry?"

He just shrugged and leaned in to capture her lips again before tugging her into the other room. Dinner could wait.

* * *

_Hang up that red dress,  
let down your hair,  
cancel those reservations  
there's no need to go no where.  
As good as you're looking right now,  
girl bet you're thinkin' I'm crazy,  
there's a side of you that I wanna see  
that never ceases to amaze me._

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that I like best,  
gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin' up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you I wanna see,  
gimme that girl._

_Gimme the girl thats beautiful,  
without a trace of makeup of on,  
barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
starring in her own little show,  
gimme the girl the rest of the world,  
ain't lucky enough to know._

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that I like best,  
gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin' up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you I wanna see,  
gimme that girl, gimme that girl._


End file.
